Airzel
was a Gundalian from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. His Guardian Bakugan was Ventus Strikeflier and his Battle Gear was Battle Turbine. He was the Ventus Brawler for the Twelve Orders. He was also the captain of the Gundalian Forces. He was Gill's disciple and student. Description Emperor Barodius and Gill recruited Airzel to be part of the Twelve Orders. He lurks in the shadows to protect Barodius, who chose him personally to be part of the Twelve Orders. Airzel is the leading expert in enemy surveillance and information analysis. Airzel is the number one trainer on the Special Bakugan Team. He is a tough brawler who shows great leadership on the battlefield. He listens especially to Gill because Gill had taught him much of what he knows about battling. Personality Airzel was loyal to Barodius and his mentor Gill, but despised Kazarina much like Gill did. He seems to have no qualms with the deaths of those whom he dislikes, saying that "after all of her ridicule and treachery, she deserves everything that is about to come to her." For those whom he is loyal to, however, he has unwavering faith in them and will do whatever he can to help them. When Phantom Dharak was about to kill Gill for his assassination of Kazarina, Airzel attempted to help Gill escape, to no avail. Biography Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Airzel first appears consulting with Emperor Barodius along with the rest of the Twelve Orders. He doesn't seem to get along too well with Stoica as he is seen telling him to take things seriously for once.Revelation He appeared again overseeing a battle on Neathia against the Castle Knights, saying that the children Ren captured from Earth had proven themselves useful. He, Gill and Kazarina joined in the battle, reminding Strikeflier and Lumagrowl that their goal to take the Element is serious; before they succeed in destroying Neathia's first security shield. He and Strikeflier then confront Captain Elright, demanding to know where the Element is.The Secret Package He reported to Barodius that the Element was nowhere to be found after their battle, and that he has captured Captain Elright, but reports that he has refused to break under torture and reveal the whereabouts of the Element.The Element He, along with the rest of the Twelve Orders, chews out Ren and his team for not convincing the Battle Brawlers to join them instead of the Neathians. He then battled along with the other Twelve Orders against the Castle Knights, but not before ordering Captain Elright to be disposed of; having outlived his usefulness. When the Battle Brawlers arrive to turn the tide he brawled against Shun, the battle was going either way as they both countered each other's moves. Airzel admitted that Shun was good, but seemed to turn the tide in his favor, however, they were not able to finish their battle due to the Sacred Orb sending all Gundalians away.The Sacred Orb He vows to destroy Neathia's third security shield himself, in order to relieve Gill, who he states has more important matters to attend to. He takes Mason as a brawling partner, reminding him that he has been given a rare opportunity to redeem himself and to not mess it up. He initially lets Mason battle Marucho and Jake alone, despite Strikeflier's doubts, but when Marucho and Jake use their Battle Gear to defeat him he steps in himself and quickly defeats them both single-handedly using a combination of Strikeflier's ability to mirror his opponent's abilities and his own Battle Gear. In the second round he easily turns the tide of the battle in his favor; telling Marucho and Jake to stop wasting his time as their defeat is imminent and becoming suspicious as to why Dan and Drago aren't the ones he is fighting. When it becomes apparent that Marucho and Jake will lose, Marucho activates an ability that freezes Strikeflier and Avior; ending the battle without an outcome, allowing Marucho and Jake to escape.Decoy Unit He, Kazarina and Stoica are forced to retreat back to Gundalia when Dan and Shun reactivate the second shield generator in order to avoid becoming trapped on Neathia.Battle For the Second Shield He along with Gill, Stoica and Ren overhear Barodius and Nurzak's battle. He later appears before Barodius with the remaining Twelve Orders to reafirm his loyalty to the emperor.Divide and Conquer He is sent to Neathia along with Gill and Stoica to keep the Battle Brawlers busy while Kazarina upgrades Dharak's Colossus Armour. When Stoica complains about their job, Airzels tells him to be quiet as Kazarina might overhear, but Gill calms his apprentice by reminding him that they are on a secure communication channel.Mobile Assault He along with the rest of the Twelve Orders fight the Battle Brawlers personally while Barodius and Dharak Colossus destroy the renewed second shield. He and Kazarina battle Shun and Fabia and appear to have the upper hand.Colossus Dharak He and Strikeflier managed to defeat Shun and Hawktor using their Battle Gear, after they were distracted by attacking Lumagrowl; mocking them for being foolish enough to think that they'd ever run away from a fight. When Linehalt finally revealed his Forbidden Power, he was amazed at how destructive it was. He was later forced to retreat back to Gundalia with the others when the Forbidden Power severely damaged their flagships.Dragonoid Colossus He, Barodius, and Gill watched the Battle Brawlers arrive on Gundalia thanks to Dragonoid Colossus. He remarked on how strong Dragonoid Colossus was when the Sacred Orb's guardian managed to breach the Gundalian palace. Barodius then sent him and Gill to separate Dan from Shun and Marucho, which they succeeded in doing before battling them. Airzel and Gill proved to be a powerful duo as they easily overpowered Shun and Marucho. Although Shun and Hawktor managed to knock Airzel and Strikeflier out of the battle, Gill defeated both of them using a Gate Card that removed Hawktor and Akwimos' Battle Gear and activated Krakix's Level 2 Class Ability.Infiltrated He was seen demanding a status report when Ren and Linehalt attacked the palace to provide a distraction for Shun, Marucho and Fabia. He later corners them as they head towards the elevators and battles Marucho when he stays behind to buy Shun and Fabia time to rescue Dan.Final Strike His fight with Marucho had no outcome as Marucho retreated once Dan and Jake were rescued. He later regrouped with the rest of his team, eager to fight the Battle Brawlers now that they had them all where they wanted them. When the Battle Brawlers tried to return to Neathia on Dragonoid Colossus to stop Barodius and Phantom Dharak, they quickly pulled out their Bakugan to stop them.Dream Escape He fought the Battle Brawlers with the rest of the Twelve Orders. He seemed impressed by Blitz Dragonoid's new powers, but managed to stop Dragonoid Colossus from helping them escape by having Strikeflier freeze his legs in place. He was later defeated by Dan and Drago, allowing Dragonoid Colossus to break free of Strikeflier's ice and escape with the Battle Brawlers to Neathia. Gill ordered him and Stoica to accompany him to Neathia to stop them, but only himself and Stoica left for Neathia. When questioned about it by Stoica, Airzel said that Gill's ship had been damaged when the Brawlers attacked and he was having it repaired, but he told them to go on ahead to help Barodius and that he would join them later.Gundalian Showdown He and Stoica arrive on Neathia to assist Barodius. He apologizes for being late and explains the reasons behind Gill and Kazarina's absence. He later fights Dan and Shun along with Stoica to prevent them from reaching Barodius and Dharak, saying the only way they'll get to them is through him. After Kazarina's control of Ren's teammates is broken Stoica forces the real reason behind Gill's absence out of Airzel by revealing that he saw the two of them talking in the hanger before they headed off to Neathia, mentioning that he heard Kazarina's name spoken before Gill headed back into the main city. He correctly guesses that it was Gill who killed Kazarina and not Fabia, as had originally been thought. Airzel confirms this, coldly stating that Kazarina deserves everything that is coming her way after all of her ridicule and treachery, however, unknown to Airzel, Barodius had overheard the entire conversation thanks to Stoica.Broken Spell He fights Jake and Coredem, but just then, Gill arrives on Neathia and tries to pin Kazarina's murder on Fabia, but Barodius reveals that he knows it was him who killed Kazarina. A shocked Airzel is at first unable to understand how Barodius found out, but he quickly realises that it was Stoica who told him. When Barodius orders Dharak to attack Gill's ship he desperately tells Gill to run and orders Strikeflier to help him. Strikeflier tries to block Dharak's attack, but he and Airzel are killed along with Gill and Krakix. He dies with Gill's name on his lips.Code Eve Games Bakugan Dimensions Airzel is an NPC (Non-Played Character) on Bakugan Dimensions. He could be found in the Neathian Battlefield and had a power level of 1000. Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Ventus Strikeflier (Guardian Bakugan) (Deceased) *Gold Battle Turbine (Battle Gear) Games Bakugan Dimensions *Ventus Strikeflier - 1000G *Ventus Rubanoid - 1000G *Ventus Lumino Dragonoid - 1000G Battles Airzel was a tough brawler, winning most of his brawls and only losing once. His rival was Shun Kazami as he fought him the most. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Trivia *Airzel resembles Hairadee from the first season of Bakugan, even their voices are almost the same. *Airzel and Zenet are similar in terms of their hair covering one of their eyes, depending on which side they are looking. *Airzel is the only member of the Twelve Orders who never insulted Nurzak. *Airzel is apparently the youngest member of the Major Twelve Orders. References de:Airzel es:Airzel pl:Airzel Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Twelve Orders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Ventus Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male